


Widower

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Dorian's wife died before he even met her (or had a chance to annul the marriage), but he still wanted to show her some respect by dressing in mourning clothes.Bull didn't know about the significance of red clothes before hitting on him.





	Widower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladylily/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Viúvo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653858) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> theladylily asked: Adoribull Sunday Prompt – Adoribull – Modern AU – Vint’s wear red as widows – Bull thought how the shade of red made man look ravishing, and told him so when he took the seat next to him at the bar. It wasn’t until krem explain to him, why the pretty man set his pants on fire did he feel like a dick.

Bull approached the man with his hands raised in a sign of peace. “I think we started things off on the wrong foot,” he said apologetic.

“One would assume the fire would have been a clue as to that,” he said, gesturing to burn marks on Bull’s pants.

“Well, no hard feelings. I was actually wondering if I could apologize to you.”

“Oh,” he said, surprised. “Go on.”

“I’m sorry that I lacked respect, I wasn’t aware of the significance of red to your culture, and for that I apologize.”

He considered that for a moment, then gestured to the seat in front of him. “Well, have a seat then. I have to admit that I agree with you, I do look ravishing in red, but then again, I look ravishing in almost anything.”

Bull sat down. “I can believe that. I’m The Iron Bull.”

“Dorian. So tell me, how did you figure out why I lashed out on you? Did you search for ‘why did the pretty mage attack me’?”

Bull laughed. “No, I have my own Tevinter wikia. My friend over there,” he pointed to a group at the other side of the bar, “is from Tevinter, he let me know that I was being an ass.”

“Well, not too much of an ass. Unfortunately, I can’t say I’m all that heartbroken about becoming a widower. That must make me seem cold.”

“Not at all, your feelings are your own business, no one else’s.”

Dorian smiled, pleasantly surprised. “You’re the first person to tell me that. I didn’t know her, I was married in absentia against my wishes, my father even went so far as to forge a document stating my consent. I only went back home to try to annul the marriage, but she died in a car accident before I got the chance, and it seemed adequate to show her some respect. The poor girl was only sixteen, she didn’t deserve this, and I don’t blame her, she was probably being forced by her family as well.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Have you ever met an Altus? Fucked up is the definition of my class.”

“Why did he do that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Being gay wasn’t a problem, not wanting to marry a girl from a good family was.”

“So now you are a widower to someone you don’t even know?”

“Something like that. But Tevinter law doesn’t allow for marriage annulment if one or both of the parties passes away before it’s filled, so I can’t do anything about this.”

“Seems complicated.”

Dorian smirked. “You know what this apology is missing? You buying me a drink.”

Bull returned the smirk. “Is that so? Well, I can’t deny you a proper apology. What’s your poison?”


End file.
